Decisiones
by Sowelu
Summary: Ideó formas de correr y decirle a su pequeña Vic que era pequeña para andar con novios, de hecho parecía el momento perfecto para el sermón padre-hija que dejó de lado tantos años. Retos a la carta. TABLA TERMINADA-COMPLETE Bill Weasley "Hasta Pronto"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertnece a J.K Rowling

"**Retos a la Carta" ****Tabla: Sentidos.**

**#06. Sexto Sentido.

* * *

**

"**Primogénito"**

No sabía que pasaba, estaba absorto y no encontraba razón alguna para su ansiedad. Hasta ahora, él podía presumir de ser el más centrado de todos sus hermanos, y el súbito comportamiento que lo acompañaba, simplemente no tenía razón de ser.

Todos sus hermanos estaban concientes de que él era el mayor. Lo respetaban en medida de lo posible, que por supuesto, a excepción de los diablillos de Fred y George, que casi teniendo tres años dejaban un caos a su paso, todo era casi miel sobre hojuelas.

A pesar de sus escasos nueve años, su agudeza mental recaía en ser una persona extremadamente paciente con ellos, solía decir que después de Charlie, sus hermanos habían conseguido un patrón muy diferente. Y es que Percy era en extremo quisquilloso, y Fred y George no paraban su ingenio contra él, simplemente porque decían que era él único que no los delataría tan fácilmente con su madre. Y en cierta forma, tenían razón. Él era el único que disfrutaba con las singularidades de este par.

Ron era un caso aparte, al contar con tan solo un año, se escudaba con frecuencia en el regazo de su madre ante las maldades que solían jugarle los gemelos, rara vez compartían juntos por la gran diferencia de edades, salvo que se juntasen en un juego que sus padres propusieran, normalmente eran Charlie y él. Al menos hasta ahora, porque la ansiedad no paraba desde hacía unos días.

Los juegos por lo general significaban un momento de distracción en la madriguera. Los dos hermanos mayores eran instruidos en su hogar desde los cinco años, y no veían forma de escapar ante lo implacable que resultaba ser la mirada de Molly si los cachaba fuera de sus actividades o sin haber hecho sus deberes. Por eso, su adrenalina era descargada en juegos rudos, totalmente masculinos y sin ningún rasgo de delicadeza. Todos disparados contra Percy. Él resultaba el blanco perfecto. Siempre.

Pero esos juegos para él rara vez resultaban una catarsis total, encontrarse en una familia llena de puros varones no resultaba en otra cosa que ser tomada como el mas hostigoso a la hora de querer encerrarse en su habitación, quizás leer un poco sobre lugares exóticos o querer debatir algún tema interesante en la cena. Su vida era así. Resultaba difícil creer que el primogénito Weasley ahora lleno de hermanos de repente, deseaba estar solo, o quizás un hermano con el cual poder platicar mejor. Cuan lejos debería suponer encontrarse de eso. Y sin que sus hermanos lo supieran a veces creía que era necesario tener una hermana. ¿Por qué nunca la tuvo?

Y es que desde que el tenía conocimiento, poco había sido su disfrute como hijo único, de pronto se vio con un hermano, y otro, y sin poder tomar tiempo para acostumbrarse a su vida entre pocos hermanos, ahora contaba con cinco. Casi nada. Cinco pelirrojos que andaban de acá para allá pidiendo la atención de sus padres. Como él era el mayor, se había por supuesto acostumbrado a ser independiente, hasta que sus hermanos comenzaron a crecer y se convertía en el molesto ejemplo a seguir. ¿Es que alguna vez lo dejarían un poco a solas?

Su vida fluctuaba entre otras cosas en su gusto por estar enterado de todo lo que pasaba en su casa, mientras que Charlie podía disfrutar de una tarde con la simple idea de algún día volar una escoba a nivel profesional. Todo iba y venía. Hasta un día.

Un día, se despertó con las ganas de que su mamá le hiciera un delicioso batido y lo consintiera cuando menos un par de horas, era sábado, así que se podía considerar entre los días en que estaba permitido darse un descanso y ser atendido sin el suspenso de ser regañado. Pero cuando puso el primer pie en el desgastado tapete de felpa de su habitación, algo le dijo que no iba a tener un día exactamente tranquilo. Se calzó sus zapatos y poco a poco se acercó a la puerta. En una rápida examinada al pasillo se pudo percatar que nadie andaba alrededor. Sin embargo, el estruendo era impresionante, y su mamá se escuchaba más que alterada en la entrada de la cocina.

Decidió esperar unos minutos, para alejarse un rato más del bullicio y darle la sincera oportunidad a su madre de que cualquier cosa que la estuviera alterando, no fuera a repercutir en su contra.

-¡Pero hay que ver!- se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Bill había decidido bajar – ¡Ustedes tan pequeños y causando tales destrozos!-

Cuando entró en la cocina su reacción había sido instantánea. Unas paredes chamuscadas daban paso a humo y suciedad. Y entre ese desastre, dos pequeños pelirrojos que se miraban realmente asustados del estrago que acababan de ocasionar. Lo que Molly no sabía es que no lo habían hecho manualmente y eso la traía loca. Había considerado que los gemelos no eran los niños más tranquilos del mundo, pero esto iba demasiado lejos.

-¡Les dije, les advertí que ni de broma se acercaran a la cocina!- Se alcanzaba a escuchar entre otros improperios – Que si sus travesuras llegaban a este grado, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas…- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire -¿Les dije o no les dije?- su tono aumentó peligrosamente.

Bill no sabía si acercarse a la escena y tomar su rol de hermano mayor rescatando a los gemelos de tal embrollo. No sabia si realmente interrumpir a su madre para darle la noticia que parecía importante y que su visible alteración, había pasado por alto. Lo único que sabía hasta ahora era que su tentador mimado estaba por los suelos.

-¿Mamá?- El valiente Bill caminó el resto del espacio que los separaba y adoptó una postura bastante inusual en él. Sus pies juntos, ligeramente chuecos y el cuerpo desganado, la cabeza gacha. La postura que supuestamente él, le diría a su madre que iba en son de paz.

-Oh Billy, cariño… lo siento¿me hablabas?- Terminaba Molly con una ternura fuera de lugar indicando lo rendida que se encontraba.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué no les has dado a Fred y George la charla que nos diste a mi y a Charlie, cuando éramos pequeños?- El niño siguió con gesto inocente.

-Charla… ¿Qué charla?- interpeló de pronto – Aunque creo que ya ninguna charla puede salvar a este par de salvajes…- Molly se encontraba contrariada, cansada y con las manos en las piernas, un poco abatida.

-Mamá, la charla… la-la charla, la que nos diste cuando comenzamos a-a bueno a…- Su madre comenzaba a exasperarse totalmente. –La charla de cuando se comienza a realizar magia accidental-

Y de pronto todo se aclaró. La madre volteaba a ver lentamente a ese par de pelirrojos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con pequeñas manchas negras por todo el cuerpo, y de repente tuvo un rápido descenso del flujo sanguíneo. Pálida hasta la médula. Los pequeños traviesos habían dado su primer rastro de magia. Su primer pensamiento '¿Así sería siempre?' Tuvo que recargarse en uno de los sillones para poder ventilarse con sus manos en busca de conservar todos sus sentidos en la escena, en la charla, en sus demás hijos y por todo, lo mas que pudo pronunciar al pequeño Bill que la veía con ojos apremiantes era un…

–Corre Bill, ve a la chimenea y comunícate con tu padre como te enseñé-.

Bill supo que era importante. Ella nunca le había pedido tal cosa, sin embargo, había aprendido que comunicarse por red flu era para casos sumamente importantes.

Arthur estuvo en la casa tan pronto había recibido la noticia del pequeño Weasley buscándolo. Tomó a su madre de los codos y la recargó en su hombro. Le encargó a los gemelos y descargó polvos verdes al momento que pronunciaba – ¡San Mungo!-

Paso, paso, paso tras paso. Todo era un continuo ir y venir por toda la madriguera. Después de que sus hermanos se levantaran y les explicara que estaban a su cargo, la casa se había relajado a tal grado de aterraba a Bill ante la perspectiva de que en sumo no poder disfrutar de su día, tendría que experimentar por primera vez lo que tanto había temido. Ser el responsable hermano mayor. Y su ansiedad comenzó a aumentar. Algo le indicaba nuevamente que ese día tendría más que la simple hazaña de sus pequeños hermanos y el repentino desmayo de su madre. Su _**sexto sentido**_ le indicaba que el día iba a ser muy largo. Tampoco es que tuviera ese sentido muy desarrollado, pero por lo general, cuando él intuía cosas, las supuestas cosas pasaban y él había aprendido a creer en sus reacciones.

Dos horas mas tarde, sus padres hacían entrada en la casa con un pequeño caos ante ellos, Ron lloraba por la falta de su madre y George y Fred pedían a gritos su desayuno, que sin cocina apropiada, Bill no sabía como actuar. Y Charlie, el despreocupado Charlie había salido corriendo cuando Percy comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos.

Su madre, se acercó al preocupado niño que no sabía ya que mas hacer, le despeinó suavemente el cabello y lo acercó en un abrazo.

-Billy, cariño… eh, por favor¿podrías buscar a Charlie y Percy y decirles que los vemos en la sala?- Él inmediatamente saltó y miró con extrañeza el ahora relajado rostro de su madre, mientras su padre, con unos cuantos hechizos colocaba la cocina en orden.

Cuando hubo vuelto con sus hermanos, los pequeños estaban tranquilos y comían un improvisado desayuno a los pies de los grandes sillones.

Tomaron asiento.

-Hijos, su padre y yo tenemos una noticia que darles- 'Lo sabía', sabía que algo pasaba y que la noticia iba a revolucionar su casa. De pronto no supo como, pero en su mente se vio al lado de una pequeña pelirroja que recién nacida tomaba su dedo y jugueteaba con el. No dijo nada, si su deseo de una hermana se sabía era Weasley muerto.

-Niños, su madre y yo…- su padre exhalaba alegría en su sonrisa y una eterna ensoñación en los ojos. –Su madre esta embarazada… va- van a tener otro hermano-

Los que comprendieron la súbita declaración abrieron los ojos. Ron solo volteaba a todos lados. Pero él no. Bill ni siquiera hizo un gesto de desagrado como Charlie al saber que otro con quien competir vendría en camino. En cambio él, solo atinó a regresar a su memoria los pensamientos hace unos minutos. El hijo mayor de una gran familia cuidando a una pequeña pelirroja, cuidándola y defendiéndola valientemente como solo un varón puede hacer con su pequeña hermana y las palabras casi saltaron velozmente por su boca. Su debilidad quedó expuesta, pero ya no le importó.

-No te preocupes por ella, mamá… yo la cuidaré- Bill se veía serio y responsable.

-Cariño¿Qué dices¿A quien cuidaras?- su madre lo miraba enternecida.

-Una vez que ella nazca tu preocúpate por "esos latosos", que yo por supuesto, cuidaré de mi hermana.- Sus padres lo miraron de soslayo. –Porque definitivamente ese bebé¡va a ser una niña!-

Las risas que tuvo que soportar esa mañana el pequeño Bill se callaron instantáneamente cuando tres meses después, le confirmaban a Molly y Arthur Weasley que esperaban a una hermosa niña. Una niña que seguramente sería la pelirroja favorita de la casa.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_Se que deberia actualizar los otros fics, pero no lo pude evitar XD espero les guste y me dejen su opinion! SOWELU_

_Reto publicado en Lj "Retos a la carta"_

_Beteo: Nayades... gracias!

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**#01. Sentido del Tacto.**

"**Sobrevivir"**

Apenas respiraba, sentía que su pecho se contraía duramente en una espasmódica situación de agotamiento. Todo era burdo a su alrededor. Realmente no podía ver nada, contraía los ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrirlos. Oscuridad y nada más.

Todo parecía tan irracional, hasta el extremo en donde no podía dominar sus sentidos, solo reposaban, solo estaban dormidos. No concebía si había alguien cerca de él, solo recordaba vagamente la irrupción que habían llevado a cabo después de que recibieran la noticia de la emboscada a Dumbledore. Todo había pasado tan rápido que la sensación de llegar tarde era abrumadora. Tarde. Todos llegaron tarde esa noche a Hogwarts, incluso llegaron tarde para él.

Lo siguiente que supo es que algo con extremo filoso traspasaba su piel rasposa, que algo totalmente maligno se metía por sus venas para hacerlo reventar. Implosión. Pronto todo regresaría y estallaría a la inversa dentro de su cuerpo, completando la fase de envenenamiento.

Atendía a rugidos furiosos, alaridos que rebotaban contra las paredes de piedra añeja sin tener en cuenta en los primeros minutos, que los ruidos aturdidores provenían de su garganta, mientras Fenrir Greyback diluía su sangre para convertirlo en un ser maldito.

Su cuerpo se curvaba extrañamente cada vez que le succionaban el alma, cada vez que para él, la vida parecía alejarse. Sabía que llevaba poco tiempo en esa situación insondable, pero para él parecía una tortura que no pretendía acabar. Su cuello se mostró rígido y sus pies se estiraron involuntariamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo se cubría más y más de ese nuevo sentimiento. Esa maldad que lograba sacarlo de toda racionalidad que desbordaba normalmente.

En su ligera conciencia del terreno donde se encontraba, sabía que era una base muy dura, fría. Cortante. No sabía decir si era el lugar o su cuerpo, pero si que se sentía realmente miserable. Y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Conscientemente se abría a la luz, caminaba hacia ella, mientras sentía una suave ponzoña atravesar su cuerpo, un líquido extraño y demasiado ligero corría libremente. Lo hacía sudar. Lo hacía odiar. Misteriosamente, sentía que odiar era la respuesta. Sin estar seguro a quien odiar.

Sus dedos engarrotados eran señal de que llevaba demasiado tiempo con los puños asidos a su pecho como un fuerte calambre que no dejaba ceder. Su boca torcida en un mohín quejumbroso solamente indicaba que su situación era demasiado dolorosa. Más allá incluso del simple malestar físico. Más allá del hecho de una simple herida en la muñeca derecha, lo que Bill Weasley estaba experimentando en esos momentos, ni de cerca se parecía a un poderoso "cruciatus". Todo se remitía al fuerte dolor, malestar irracional, caída libre directo al suelo y sin ningún tipo de salvación.

La temperatura comenzaba a ceder, su cuerpo mostraba ligeramente un descenso. Mientras las extremidades totalmente expuestas se congelaban en un ansioso grito por dejar la vida, por una vez, dejar de sentir el terrible mal que se apoderaba lentamente de él.

Su respiración se acompasaba, o más bien se detenía, para el caso era lo mismo, su conciencia era casi nula lo que remontaba un remanso tremendo de tranquilidad y eso era, lo que realmente estaba disfrutando. _La pérdida de la realidad_.

De pronto, grandes temblores sobresaltaron su cuerpo cansado. Lo tomaron por sorpresa. Y si hubiera estado al pendiente de sus sentidos, los hubiera podido parar antes de que se descargaran contra él con toda la furia contenida. Con toda la malévola gracia de un golpe seco en la cara. No sabía si estaba vivo, si tenia esperanzas o simplemente, si se debía a los escasos minutos antes de vivir su propia muerte. Lo irónico de sus pensamientos, aun es esos momentos, lo hicieron torcer una mueca que le devolvió la tortura del momento. El dolor.

Frío.

Solo sintió frío de nuevo y ya no supo donde estaba.

Tiempo.

Sofoco, tensión, preocupación, algo no andaba bien y su repentino despertar de la superficie que contenía su cuerpo, lo hizo capaz de lanzar un grito ahogado. Cuando necesitó aire, su garganta le pasó factura. Irritada, solo accedía a regañadientes a darle un poco del tan preciado oxígeno.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo mas claro, todo se oía más fuerte, era mas sensible, tenía un desagradable sabor en la boca y un olor bastante extraño llegaba a su nariz. Un grito agudo cruzó por su mente dañada. El propio grito de su conciencia advirtiendo el desertar de un monstruo.

Ahora estaba medio vivo, en otro cuerpo, lo sentía. Todas las células se mostraban con un rápido movimiento de la punta de su cabello hasta el dedo pequeño del pie, todo pedía a gritos desplomarse y Bill esperó.

Esperó el rechazo, los gritos aterrados, el alejamiento de su familia, _de ella_. De Fleur. Pero no pasó.

En cambio supo que si bien no iba a estar completamente libre, sus sentidos le permitirían creer que no estaba totalmente dañado. _**Su sentido del tacto**_, ese que lo había acompañado la primera vez que dio un roce de mejilla a Fleur para saludarla aquella tarde en Hogwarts, lo devolvió a la vida una vez más.

El roce de la mano de la misma chica que le hizo sentir una vez los vergonzantes nervios de un adolescente, era la misma que caía cálidamente a través del dorso de su brazo que exponía una herida irregular. Recorría cálidamente, infundiendo valor, regresándole calor. De pronto y sin saber como, su cuerpo parecía de nuevo suyo, y lo único que supo se remitía al afronte del odio y del amor en su cuerpo. Por supuesto, el amor estaba dando la más dura de las batallas.

Y el despertó.

Despertó siendo hombre lobo.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_Rose, Wendy, Stef y hermioneyron_

_Gracias!_

_Beta: Nayades _


	3. Chapter 3

**#10. Sentido Común.**

**"Tensión"**

Una parte de él decía que debía estar aterrado. Que si bien Remus nunca le dejó de mencionar que posiblemente no sufriría como un licántropo completo, había otros puntos por los cuales preocuparse.

Quizás nunca se convertiría en luna llena, ni saldría corriendo por lugares alejados de toda civilización. Probablemente tampoco andaría por ahí dando tumbos con animagos, ni se escondería en la casa de los gritos. Aun así, él tenia sus dudas, o al menos una en concreto y era por lo cual sus pensamientos volaban con ferocidad en los últimos meses.

Esa noche su sentido común era una mierda, y su cabeza daba vueltas tantas veces como fuera posible sobre la idea. Y no era que pudiera desecharla tan fácilmente. Su paso era desgarbado y preocupado. Tragaba saliva de manera dificultosa haciendo que su garganta se raspara más con la acción.

Era imposible. 'Imposible'.

Se repetía que tenía que ser imposible porque simplemente era lo que mejor podía procesar su cabeza. Y en ese frío ambiente, la idea era aspirar todo el fuerte desinfectante de hospital que fuera posible, con suerte lograría marearse y no pensar más.

Habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que un fuerte ruido en su habitación lo había levantado con la molestia suficiente de quien se ha pasado un día de perros y necesita descansar, pero la lluvia de improperios que se disponía a soltar en cualquier momento, solo fue parada por una sola y simple imagen.

Fleur.

Su cabeza ubicó rápidamente el lugar, y de pronto recordó que tenia esposa, y si, en efecto, ella en cualquier momento daría a luz. Porque a estas alturas sobraba decir, que su esposa tenia poco mas de ocho meses de embarazo, y en cualquier momento un bebé nacería.

También su cabeza le recordó que su pésimo humor se debía a la falta de sueño por haber despertado al menos diez veces en las ultimas cinco horas con la constante premisa de falsas alarmas. Y esta al parecer no era la excepción. Se levantó como pudo de su cama, arrojando las cálidas y que ahora a él le parecían en extremo suaves sabanas, y envió una mirada furibunda hacia el baño, donde una brillante y molesta luz pretendía acabar con su paciencia.

Con un gruñido y ni tiempo de tomarse la molestia de calzarse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba una chica delgada y en extremo rubia, que se frotaba suavemente una enorme panza tras una discreta bata de dormir. Su semblante que por lo general se mostraba dulce ante su marido, estaba desorbitado. Y una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza el lavamanos para dar la impresión de querer calmar un fuerte dolor.

Rápidamente Bill la tomó de los codos y la incorporó. La atrajo hacia él mientras ambos salían hacia la cama para recostarla, pero en el proceso todo cambió completamente. Un sollozo, las uñas enterradas en el antebrazo de él y la súbita baja de temperatura, le dieron muy mala espina a Bill, quien logró tomarla en brazos a tiempo suficiente de que se desplomara.

La aparición en San Mungo le tomó poco mas de tres minutos y la atención inmediata por los medimagos le dieron a Bill la certeza de que el momento se acercaba y por más que había sopesado las opciones, minuto a minuto, se odiaba un poco más.

Se odiaba por haber aceptado la terquedad de Fleur de casarse después de todo, de que había decidido ser feliz y como consecuencia tenia a su mujer en el área de parto con un bebé en camino.

Un bebé que a su pesar, podría ser veela en el mejor de los casos, o mitad licántropo en el peor de todos.

Y su desesperación aumentó.

Su corazón latía furioso, condenándose mentalmente. Caminaba de un lado a otro y su familia comenzaba a hartarse, pero nadie había abierto la boca porque muy en el fondo, y a pesar de constantemente desechar la idea de la cabeza de Bill, tenían el mismo miedo dibujado en sus rostros.

En cabeza del hermano mayor, ya se podía visualizar al pequeño varón con rasgos deformados, y en efecto visualizaba un niño, porque una niña para él era terrorífico. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, como si por acción fueran a salir sus pensamientos volando a estrellarse en las blancas paredes.

No podía más. Si no tenia noticias en los próximos minutos, el mismo tendría que ser hospitalizado por una serie crisis de nervios.

10 minutos.

15 minutos.

30 minutos.

Y la puerta se abrió. Su corazón se apretó.

Todo lo que había sufrido desde que se enteró del embarazo, le apretaba en el cuello como una gruesa soga a punto de tirar de él y ahorcarlo en cualquier momento. Todo se mezcló.

La sonrisa del medimago.

Su sonrisa como respuesta.

La frase típica del doctor –Todo salió bien-

Su respuesta obvia para evitar el menor dolor en caso posible. -¿Qué fue?-

Un segundo. Silencio..

-¡Niña!-

Su rostro se oscureció y su sonrisa se borró. Era una pesadilla.

-Y¿cómo están las.. dos?-

Su corazón pareció pararse unos segundos, el tiempo que esperó la respuesta.

-Su esposa es muy fuerte- Sino seguía latiendo su corazón seria muy grave para él.

-Su hija.. su hija es hermosa- La ultima palabra no encajaba con la descripción que esperaba recibir. Tardó demasiado en comprender.

-¿Entonces..

-Entonces.. puede pasar y verla por usted misma.-

Ese día Bill Weasley pudo decir que murió y regresó. Su corazón clamaba el aire suficiente para que sus pies se pusieran en movimiento. Y todo sucedió así.

Dos sonrisas. Dos manos que se tomaban mientras una pequeña pelirroja era depositada delicadamente por una enfermera junto a los brazos de su mamá. Y una sola palabra.

'Perfecta'. El pensamiento le cegó.

-¡Simplemente perfecta!-

_-fin- _

_Beteo: Nayades, gracias Stef! _

Merodeadora-chii, Rosewg, Goendi loovegood.. chicas gracias-- Rose y Wendy, gracias por todas sus opiniones..

SOWELU


	4. Chapter 4

**#04. Gusto**

"**Pretextos"**

No era que no la amara, eso nunca. Porque ese pensamiento era quizás mas absurdo que la condición en la que ahora se encontraba. Pero tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella, que cuando la vio, todo su mundo se derrumbó.

Tenía sueños, ilusiones y la gran idea de una vida junto a ella, pero eso no era suficiente para que su terquedad dejara a un lado el orgullo. Y verla delante de él, con el rostro inescrutable, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas a medida que respiraba.

Ella lo había salvado aquella vez cuando se transformó, con el simple roce de su mano. Pero eso no significaba que aceptara seguir en su mundo con la terrible vida que según él les esperaba.

Y él lo sabía, al igual que ella.

Por eso, aquella tarde cuando después de una semana de su transformación se volvieron a ver, aunque sus rostros trataban de no dar mucha información sobre lo que cada uno sentía, el ambiente se llenó de una extraña tensión.

Ambos permanecían quietos sin que estuvieran pensando realmente cual era el siguiente paso a dar. La improvisación parecía perfecta, y de esa forma pasaron los primeros minutos.

Era difícil saber que pasaba por sus mentes, y cada uno trataba de adivinar el pensamiento del otro. La cara de Fleur era descifrable, aunque solo para él que la conocía a la perfección. Su gesto por demás petulante, con la nariz ligeramente alzada y la mirada desdeñosa, habría dado la impresión a cualquiera que pasara junto a ellos, que la chica era engreída y mal educada. Pero no él.

El sabía que aquel rostro que ahora se escondía bajo una perfecta máscara, no era solo sino una forma de protegerse, de no mostrar realmente lo vulnerable que se encontraba en ese momento, porque aunque ella venía dispuesta a no irse sin Bill, no quería empezar rogando, no era su estilo. Aunque la idea no era descartada.

En cambio él, era harina de otro costal. Su rostro, que había quedado en parte deformada como resultado de los múltiples zarpazos de su agresor, le infringían un gesto siniestro que solo ella era capaz de mirar, porque sabía que debajo de aquellas profundas heridas había un joven igual que cualquier otro que conociera. Aunque decir que era común era no hacerle ninguna justicia. Así que decir chico especial era perfecto. Su chico especial. Y por esa razón, Fleur no aguantó más sin hacer nada mientras lo observaba.

Sus pasos finos y ligeros la hicieron avanzar, aunque no hacia él. Y eso hizo que el rostro de él, albergara pronto el gesto de desconcierto. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

El suave caminar de la chica la llevó no muy lejos, y es que después de acordar encontrarse en un lugar parcial, un parque en un condado mágico parecía lo indicado. Así que el hecho de que unos juegos infantiles estuvieran instalados en una esquina, no era nada extraño.

Lo extraño resultó cuando Fleur se dirigió a ellos, y con un movimiento mas suave del que alguna vez había observado Bill, tomó posesión de un columpio y comenzó a mecerse… como niña pequeña.

Él solo la observó intranquilo por no saber a donde llevaría todo esto, y maravillado por ver de cuantas formas lo podía enamorar esa chica.

Fleur mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando habló y como tema casual solo dijo:

-Ya sabes que no serás un licántropo completo-

El silencio solo lo rompía el chirrido del metal al moverse arriba y abajo. Bill ya dejaba de verla, y ella solo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó por el ruido de hojas secas que él se alejaba.

-¿Porqué te preocupas?-

Los ruidos del columpio fueron parando y de pronto Fleur se incorporó a un lado de Bill con gesto serio, firme. Él solo esbozó una sonrisa deforme, y el gesto le dolió por algunas heridas sin regenerarse.

-¿Por qué me preocupo?- Su tono era irónico.

Fleur decidió ir detrás de él, a medida que él caminaba y evitaba su mirada, ella aun así no se desprendía de la de él.

-¿Crees que te voy a deja ir así de simple?-

-Solo déjame ir Fleur, no te merezco¿no me ves?-

-Te veo…- Una sonrisa triste paso por su boca, mientras él se daba vuelta y sus caras se encontraban frente a frente. Una ráfaga de viento frio la estremeció.

Bill mecánicamente tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a quitársela, alegando que se la pusiera, pero la reacción de ella fue inesperada incluso en su trazado mapa que tenía. Y los cálidos brazos de ella lo rodearon.

-No tengo frio.-

Su suave abrazo trajo de repente a la superficie todo lo que pretendía dejar de lado esa tarde en el parque, y se descubrió con la fuerte renuencia de abandonarlo todo. Sus sentidos más despiertos de lo normal hicieron que no se perdiera ni un solo detalle de ella. Sus cinco sentidos estaban alertas, y fue así como decidió ir probando uno a uno, para descubrir solo que era mil veces mejor que antes.

Su tacto dibujo la larga columna de ella, al tiempo que ella se aferraba aún más hacia él. Su olfato se estremeció cuando su nariz tuvo su rubia cabellera al alcance. El perfume natural que de ella emanaba le resultaba exquisito, y por un momento temió ser indiscreto, pero ella ni se inmutó.

En cambio sus ojos brillaron cuando la puso frente a él, todo el absurdo discurso que le tenía preparado se fue debilitando con su mirada. Los ojos de Fleur profundizaron el momento en que él se encontró por varios minutos hipnotizado por el color de sus pupilas, y sobraba decir que Bill estaba cien por ciento seguro que los poderes de Veela no estaban siendo descargados sobre él. Los conocía tan bien, y nada se comparaba a este momento.

Nada.

Por eso cuando abrió la boca para hablar, lo único que atino a pronunciar, era quizás el único sentimiento que de verdad imperaba sobre cualquier otro, y lo supo por la sinceridad de su voz, y los ojos expectantes de ella.

-¡Te amo!-

Pero si aun creía que ese duro conjunto de sensaciones no eran suficientes, cuando su torcida boca se posó en los labios de ella, su sentido del **gusto** le recorrió todo su cuerpo por demás tenso, aflojando cada músculo hasta dejarlo ligero. Y el beso que compartió como sino existiera nadie más que ellos dos en ese momento, bastó para dejarle claro cuan duro iba a ser, más que duro si se ponía a analizarlo fríamente, pero la calidez de sus labios, le hizo saber que era un beso completamente aceptado, y por consiguiente…

… que él era aceptado completamente.

_-fin- _Beteo: Nayades.. como siempre digo, has resultado en una enorme ayuda.. gracias! 

Rose, Wendy.. mil gracias por dejar sus valiosas opioniones, ambas saben porque.. gracias!

SOWELU


	5. Chapter 5

**#09. Sentido de la moda.**

"**Cambios"**

Lo tenía claro, él poco gustaba de arrancar suspiros. Cuando podía, que era casi todo los días, se paseaba con ese aire despreocupado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Y las chicas, que no eran pocas, gustaban de admirar ese cabello largo y pelirrojo que ponía a rodar peligrosamente su imaginación. Algunas lo definían 'salvaje' otras se limitaban a dejarlo en 'tierno' lo cierto era que su melena era tan famosa en el colegio que su tortura hacia las chicas era visto como una mera provocación.

Pero él no era de observar esos detalles, de hecho, poco se daba cuenta si lo miraban o no, porque William Weasley tenía otros aspectos más importantes según él, que ir coqueteando con cuanta chica se cruzase en su camino. No en balde era prefecto de su casa y Premio Anual. Algo que tenía completamente opuesto con su hermano Charlie. Pero el haber sido el hijo mayor, realmente le daba la perspectiva de no compararse con nadie. A decir verdad, una gran ventaja...

Dentro de la brillante personalidad que manifestaba, su atuendo era otra cosa. Le encantaba el ruido de sus botines en la losa del colegio y disfrutaba demasiado su cabello largo que resaltaba aun más su color que lo hacía único. Y es que el pelirrojo en su país era típico, pero el rojo Weasley realmente lo hacía ideal. Había descubierto que su personalidad chispeante debería tener un exterior que concordara, que lo hiciera realmente sentir cómodo, pero en su casa no era tan bien visto y sus oportunidades para tomar las riendas eran muy escasas.

Hasta hace un año, cuando tomó la decisión de vestir con ropa muggle, en una concienzuda búsqueda por rebelar quien realmente era, llegando a la conclusión que su aspecto de "rockstar" era lo que encajaba con él. Su repentina idea lo trasladó a escondidas a Londres, y en su aventura logró encontrar que no era que renegara de ser mago para usar las típicas capas que a su parecer eran muy llamativas y estorbosas, sino mas bien el hecho de que para él, el usar ropa común podía ser una gran ventaja para su estilo de viajero empedernido y de alguna forma, aunque poco lo aceptara, causaba una buena impresión en las chicas. Y como justificación a ese punto, decía que a su novia la volvía loca.

Por eso comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello al mismo tiempo que cuando no estaba en la madriguera, aprovechaba días libres y salidas a Hogsmeade para mostrar su nuevo look. Y realmente tenía que aclarar varias veces al día que él no quería llamar la atención, sólo era un rasgo más de él, característico. Pero a pesar de tanto querer ocultarlo, siempre todo cae tarde o temprano, y para cuando su madre lo descubrió su cabello ya tenía un tamaño considerable.

No hace falta decir que a Molly le dió un ataque de histeria por casi todo el verano y andaba tras su hijo casi todos los días con tijeras en mano. Hasta que una noche, mientras dormía, su madre realmente decidida se había acercado a él, y sino fuera por el repentino ruido que se hizo al caer estrepitosamente un libro de su buró en la habitación, quizás hubiera amanecido todo tusado.

Se paró súbito de su cama y consiguió escapar de los maniacos ojos de su madre, que cual película muggle, se disponía a terminar con la vida de su tormentosa rebelión. Pero pareciera que no sabía nada de él, y en el umbral de la sala, después de un veloz recorrido, logró erguirse decidido.

-¿Acaso estas loca?- Su madre lo miró con los ojos alterados.

Realmente él sabía que esa frase no era la mejor para encararla, pero vamos, que lo había tomado por sorpresa con unas enormes tijeras. ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara?

-¿Perdón?- Una palabra, demasiado en juego. Bill tragó saliva ruidosamente, para posteriormente en un arrebato muy claro, tomarse su cabellera y amarrársela en una coleta discreta. Lo más imposible que estuviera su cabello, mucho mejor.

-¿Porqué te empeñas en cortarlo?- Su madre parecía no comprender.

-¡Es que acaso pretendes mantenerlo largo toda tu vida!-

-¿Y que si así fuera?- De repente la posición que Bill adoptó le indicó todo, y como si fuera imposible bajó lentamente la mano que mostraba todavía en una peligrosa posición unas tijeras.

Los ojos de Molly parecieron advertir algo muy claro. No iba a convencerlo nunca de que cambiara. Y esa noche, con sus 17 años ya cumplidos la mirada que le envió le aclaró unas cuantas cosas a su madre. Su firme argumento¡bah! si eso se podía clasificar como tal, le hizo desistir al menos un tiempo más.

Y así su último año regresó completamente nuevo, y según él, más sincero que nunca. Por supuesto las apuestas no se habían hecho esperar, pues sus amigos sabían que su madre era de armas tomar. Po eso cuando lo vieron entrar de nuevo sin cambio alguno, solo se conformaron con pagar y hacerle saber las nuevas.

Que por supuesto, eran que a su regreso al colegio, había surgido otro gran problema, lo creían "el chico guapo" y es que realmente su estilo de vestir resultó agradable a la vista de las chicas, con la simple excepción de que él no se consideraba tal. Al contrario, él más bien diría que su estilo era desaliñado, eso era, esa palabra encajaba mas con su _**sentido de la moda**_, si es que tenía uno y que era más bien desenfadado, gozando así, de sentirse libre al fin. Aún así, se ganó el nuevo rol y lo desempeñaba cada que podía sin realmente mucho problema.

Y de vez en cuando que bajaba alguna de las 142 escaleras del enorme colegio inmerso en sus actividades, llegaba a notar a una que otra chica solitaria a su alrededor. Y casualmente soltaba una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sin siquiera voltear. Después de todo, tenía que aceptarlo, de vez en cuando esos detalles no le molestaban para nada en absoluto.

* * *

Beteo: Náyades... simplemente grcias por seguir por aqui...Wendy, y Rose que se que andas por aqui!! jejejeje... otra mas... que tal?

SOWELU


	6. Chapter 6

**#03.O****ído**

"**Silencio, por favor****…"**

Creyó que haber escuchado la aceptación de Fleur en el altar era lo mejor que algún día podría llegar a escuchar en su vida. Era la situación más dulce que pudo imaginar y tenerla cerca realmente resultaba demasiado gratificante para él. Nunca creyó que algo así lo debilitaría de una manera caótica su vida, su semblante, su corazón.

Todo había cambiado y era perfectamente comprensible, y cambió en el justo momento en el que el "si acepto" de Fleur era pronunciado por sus labios. Y aunque él jurara que nunca lo volcarían de tal manera de nuevo, tuvo que morderse la lengua con tal de no soltar otra semejante aberración.

Tras el nacimiento de la pequeña Victoire, todo se volvió un pequeño caos, era increíble ver como semejante pequeñita cambiaba el mundo de dos adultos de tal forma, y a la vez fascinante lo desprevenidos que los había tomado.

Por eso cuando lograba tener momentos de tranquilidad como estos, él simplemente se recostaba en su sillón favorito de la sala de Shell Cottage y por unos minutos jugaba a simular que así solía ser casi siempre. Solo paz y tranquilidad.

Subía sus pies en una cómoda dispuesta para la ocasión, se recargaba contra un mullido cojín y ponía sus manos a descansar entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Cerraba los ojos y creía olvidarse del mundo.

Pero como claro, esos momentos eran rarísimos en su vida, estaba más que acostumbrado a que dicha tranquilidad se turbara tan rápido que llevaba veinte segundos comenzando a preocuparse. Veinte segundos en los que llegó a dudar que algo no anduviera bien, y es que dicho sea de paso, la quietud de esa casa siempre se obstruía como relojito. 

Y él prácticamente ya estaba acostumbrado.

Todos los días a la misma hora, y después de un insipiente momento de relax, se levantaba presuroso al oír aquel sonido que se convertía en su total perdición y felicidad. Porque aquel sonido en particular resultaba un verdadero problema sobre todo para aquel que se jactaba de tener un oído por demás sensible; y podía convertir el aleteo de una mosca en un suave susurro y por consiguiente, semejante llanto en una pesadilla. La pesadilla más hermosa si lo podía decir. Ya que su felicidad recaía en que aunque tuviera el más duro de los dolores de cabeza por haberla escuchado llorar al menos tres veces al día, siempre escucharla era según él, digno de seguirse repitiendo.

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...-

Y de repente el tremendo llanto de una pequeña de unos siete meses lo alertó para que abriera los ojos y con pasos estudiados se dirigiera directamente al cuarto de la pequeña Victoire. No había razón, él definitivamente adoraba esos momentos.

Hasta que una noche, tras un largo día de trabajo en el que su agotamiento era más que evidente, las irrupciones no podían hacerse esperar.

Bill se había dejado caer en su cama, quitándose los zapatos y colocándose ropa más cómoda. Solo quería que su noche transcurriera tranquila, pues el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas con él. Así que esperaba que su esposa regresara de acomodar la cocina cuando se giró. Unos delicados pasos se sintieron en el piso de la habitación y ni de broma pudieron pasar desapercibidos para él.

Bastaba decir que sus ojos que segundos antes estaban a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, se encontraban ahora completamente expectantes y la única razón era la enorme sonrisa que irradiaba la pelirroja que había entrado en su habitación con la determinación reflejada en su rostro de querer llegar hasta su padre.

Por eso Bill, se apresuró a levantarse y arrodillándose junto a la cama la alentó a continuar. Los tiernos pasitos que lograba dibujar en la alfombra iban seguidos de ligeros tambaleos y pérdidas de equilibrio, hasta que unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo, resbaló.

Instintivamente su padre se tapó los oídos y espero a que su llanto llegara, pero tuvo que dejar esta acción cuando descubrió la deliciosa carcajada que comenzó a soltar. Nuevamente emprendió su tarea, mientras era alentada nuevamente a continuar su camino.

Dos pasos, tres pasos, y de pronto hubiera estado entre los brazos de su padre sino fuera porque Bill en esta ocasión fue sorprendido. Si Bill hubiera apostado hace unos años porque la voz de Fleur fuera lo mejor que escuchaba cada noche, hubiera seguro perdido irremediablemente, porque aunque era conciente de que su pequeña hija era de lo mejor en su vida, nada lo habría preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación.

El mantenía los brazos extendidos, contagiado por las risas de su hija, Fleur acababa de pararse en el marco de la puerta al observar con excesiva ternura la escena, y como si hubiera sido la mejor medicina para su espantoso dolor de cabeza, la voz de Victoire se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Pa...pá- Esperó. –Pa-pi-

Enmudeció. Puso los ojos como platos y solo se limitó a observar a la pequeña niña en busca de pistas que le confirmaran lo que acababa de escuchar. Su **oído **había resultado bellamente complacido y como si aun no lo creyera buscó la mirada de Fleur y esta le regresó una sonrisa aun más abierta, corriendo a su lado de inmediato.

-¿La has escuchado?-

-Por supuesto, amor-

-¿Y que ha dicho?-

-Ya lo escuchaste...-

-Dímelo-

-¡No!-

-Dímelo-

La pequeña pelirroja después de unos minutos llegó a su objetivo, cumpliendo por descontado las ordenes de su padre.

-¡Papá!- Y su sonrisa fue más grande que nunca.

_-fin- _

* * *

Beteo: Náyades... Gracias a ti linda y a todos los que pasan por la vida de este pelirrojo


	7. Chapter 7

****

#02. Vista

"**Juegos malabares**

Cuando eres pequeño nadie te dice porque, pero el punto es que 'odias a las niñas'. Sabes que por lo general los juegos se desarrollan divididos en el bando de _ellas_ y el de _ellos, _y que tienes que ajustarte a esa regla no establecida porque sino seguro tu grupo de amigos te tomará el pelo.

Conforme vas creciendo puedes darte cuenta que de repente ciertos juegos son permitidos, que ya no parece tan malo que ellas se acerquen a tus territorios. Tanto que descubres que las niñas pueden ser amigas también.

Y cuando un nuevo mundo se descubre ante ti, y te das cuenta que en el colegio todos son iguales, que la barrera es más delgada que nunca jamás, te divierte el hecho que no te apetece conocerlas del todo, que tienes sus ideas algo reventadas y que el término 'locas' es algo que las definiría a la perfección.

Lo cierto es que te ponen de nervios cada vez que sueltan risitas burlonas y van detrás de ti por los pasillos argumentando que tu eres él que acaparas el camino de ellas, y que de algún modo, de repente te encuentras involucrado en alguna historia de amor terriblemente fantástica, por el simple hecho que las volteaste a ver y tus locos impulsos hicieron que subieras las comisuras de tu boca. ¡Que fatalidad!

Ahora tienes que lidiar con ser el novio imaginario de al menos cinco chicas más. Y solo llevas en el colegio dos semanas, te suena fatal tener que huirles por un año. Pero luego encuentras que no estás solo en este camino, que hay chicos de tu grado, de tu casa, que tienen la misma clase de paranoia, y que en eso están juntos y como mutuo apoyo, idean formas de burlarse de sus locuras. Que sepan que los leones pueden con el problema.

Ahora ellas incluso dejan de verte a ti y ponen los ojos en objetivos más grandes, chicos de años más arriba, que sin duda están igual de rematados que ellas porque la situación no les desagrada en absoluto. Entonces el miedo te invade, con la simple idea que algún día te suceda lo mismo, que pierdas la cabeza y comiences a aceptar que corran detrás de ti como si fuera una situación normal. Y es que por más que seas un Weasley, tu valentía se ve quebrantada.

Y los años pasan, y las situaciones cambian. Y es fatídicamente perceptible porque tras obtener tu permiso para las salidas a Hogsmeade, el olor de cerveza de mantequilla es obstaculizado por las risas de chicas que están en las tres escobas. Corrección, no están en las tres escobas, están en tu mesa de las tres escobas. Para ser concreto, sentadas junto a ti en una especie de triple cita y tu ni cuenta te diste de cómo llegaste a decir que sí. Te sientes traicionero, como si hubieras dado tu brazo a torcer y sientes que tiene que ser remediado a como de lugar. Probablemente nunca más les volvieras a hablar.

Intentas a toda costa encontrar formas de salvar tu honor. Pero tu mejor amigo sucumbió un domingo que Joanne Right sacudió sus caderas y su cabello se colocó sobre uno de sus hombros para decir simplemente 'Hola' y rebobinas cien veces la escena para descubrir porque ahora tu amigo no para de hablar de ella, de su simpatía, de su cabello… ¡De sus ojos! Y entonces te devanas los sesos pero no hayas nada, simplemente tu **"vista"** no fue capaz de captar algo que obviamente lo ha vuelto loco, loco de remate, y solo comienzas a evaluar la situación.

Y te lo planteas en serio, porque ahora fuiste abandonado no solo por Martie, sino también por Luke, quien te había apoyado incondicionalmente en la cita dos días atrás, y ahora pasea con una cara de bicho raro por la larga mesa de Gryffindor, para colocarse justo en el peor lugar para tu resolución, justo al lado de Joanne quien con su otra amiga, ríen tontamente con otro grupo de chicas. Si tan solo supieras de que va la broma, les podrías dar un poco de confianza. Y quizás, solo quizás, la paranoia terminaría.

Y una mañana, cuando te diriges a toda velocidad hacia la clase de Trasformación, llevas tantas cosas en la cabeza que no te das cuenta como maliciosamente un cabete de tus zapatos se desabrocha y casualmente, se enreda en tus pies para hacerte caer. Tus libros van a dar lo más lejos posible como si de un ardid se tratase, y cuando crees que nadie te ve, descubres que tus libros ya no están a la vista y una mano pequeña, fina, se extiende en tu dirección para que te apoyes en ella. Sientes tu cara arder de la vergüenza, pues la chica que está a tu lado es nada más y nada menos que Rosie, la amiga de Patty, quien junto a Joanne te han quitado a tus mejores amigos. Y no sientes precisamente gratitud por el hecho.

Solo quieres irte, y rápido. Porque así evitarás que en poco menos de un minuto la chica en cuestión se suelte a burlarse de ti. Pero no puedes ni moverte. Te has atrevido a verla a la cara y esa acción ha hecho un click en tu cabeza.

De repente, si supieras que todo va a cambiar en cuestión de segundos, te irías. Pero en eso decides tímidamente hacerle un gesto de saludo. Un gesto por demás tonto considerado de tu parte, ya que solo haz alzado las cejas y has fruncido la boca, pero eso basta para que la chica sonría y te desarme. Si, te desarme. Y la observes de la peor forma que alguna vez lo haz hecho, mientras tu corazón se agita, y te preocupa, porque eso solo significa que tu mente capta lo que realmente pasa. Sabe que tu cuerpo reacciona a algo distinto, nuevo, y luego hace que tu cara se pinte de un rojo profundo. La chica solo dice dos palabras, y tu te despidas del viejo Bill para siempre.

-¡Hola Billy!-

-Rosie- Claro ahora te parece que recordarle su nombre es lo mejor.

-¿Todo bien?- Y entonces arruga la nariz en un gesto que crees que es inmejorable. Te agrada, te seduce, y tu ni cuenta te das de cómo.

-Em… si, todo bien. Solo yo, no me fijé y… tropecé.- Y te repites mentalmente _No balbucees, no balbucees, no lo hagas tonto._

-Para mí, eso nunca pasó- Y te regala de nuevo esa sonrisa que hace que tu ritmo cardiaco aumente, y la crees demasiado agradable porque ahora puedes confiar en ella. -¿Ibas a transformación?-

-Si, ¿tu no vienes?- _Vamos, vamos, vamos. _Irreconocible.

-No, tengo libre porque viene mi madre… pero, ¿te veo en el almuerzo?- Y entonces sientes un malestar en el estómago, y te sugieres que no sería el mejor momento de mostrarte enfermo, entonces repasas los síntomas para ver como actuar, y resulta que nunca te has sentido así.

De hecho si es un malestar, pero no tiene que ver con sentirse realmente mal, hasta jurarías que es un buen síntoma, una pulsadita que va de la mano de pedirle a Rosie que se chiven los dos y platiquen un poco más.

-Claro. El almuerzo está bien, ahí te veo.- Y sientes que es mucho tiempo. Pero al fin vas a entender porque tus amigos se sienten con ellas sin reparo todos los días. Y entonces también descubres que al ver sus caderas contonearse mientras se aleja, tus ojos no pueden dejarla de mirar. Y ya ni siquiera batallas con la situación.

Ahora incluso la comienzas a extrañar, y eso te hace sonreír, hasta que entras a la clase y la profesora te pone cara de pocos amigos, entonces, solo ves el reloj, y la cuenta regresiva… comienza, solo para volverla a ver.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades... gracias...!! merodeadora chii y todos los que leen que y no dejan rr, en serio, gracias por sus comentarios...!

Solo fantan Tres!! -

**SOWELU**


	8. Chapter 8

**#08. Sentido de la orientaci****ón**

"**Despreocupado****"**

Tu madre siempre te dice que no te alejes, que te mantengas cerca para que ella no te pierda de vista. Mientras tú te sientes una pequeña mota entre todo el gentío que se da cita los fines de semana en el Diagon Alley. Es de esperarse que siendo tan pequeño te aferres con desesperación a la mano de ella, pero al menos en tu caso, es su mano la que te mantiene firmemente agarrado, infringiendo incluso un poco de dolor, pues con tu extrema curiosidad, te has alejado al menos tres veces en los últimos quince minutos.

A tu edad, cada aparador es una maravilla, y los colores, los tamaños y los complicados envases de diferentes formas con contenidos burbujeantes y extraños, te parecen un raro caleidoscopio difícil de superar. Y sabes que solo una palabra te viene a la mente para describir todas las emociones que en tu pecho se agolpan. "Fascinación". Mientras tu madre está demasiado distraída para observar que tu solo pides ver un poco más.

Van a trompicones por la enorme calle atestada, tropezando con piedras, pies y uno que otro gato en el camino, pero es que en segundos, tu padre los alcanzará con el pequeño Charlie para ir a comer en una plaza cinco calles abajo. Y tu madre no lo quiere hacer esperar. Por eso van tan rápido que los objetos a tu paso se mezclan para darte una visión borrosa y poco agradable, pues los síntomas de mareo comienzan a surgir. Sin embargo, no dejarás que eso cambie tu humor e iras recordando cada paso que das, con el único objetivo de guardar en tu mente un mapa improvisado que horas más tarde, te dará la oportunidad de visitar el lugar.

Y cuando pasas por el enorme local lleno de trajes de diversos colores y tamaños, tus ojos bailan como dos gotas de luces multicolores. Descubres que aquellas raras vestimentas en realidad, son trajes con los que has soñado en los últimos días desde que tu padre, en una importante charla padre-hijo te habló del quidditch. Y tu curiosidad ha aumentado a una velocidad irracional ahora que sabes de la posibilidad de encontrarte en persona a su jugador favorito, Armand Lutz, el estupendo guardián de la selección Nacional Irlandesa. Solo quieres que tu madre regrese, pelear con ella si es necesario, tan solo para maravillarte una vez más.

Y comienzas a contar tus pasos por inercia, dándole a cada uno la medida exacta para no errar en el cálculo final. Pues debes admitir que hacer que tu madre les deje ir así como así, es una batalla desde el principio perdida.

-Veinte… treinta… cuarenta- Tus cuentas van correctas, mientras tu abstraída cabeza se ha olvidado que tu madre va junto a ti.

-¿Dices algo Billy?- El sobresalto hace que olvides todo, y solo niegas de forma veloz agitando unos pocos mechones rojizos. Al segundo te lamentas. Si pensabas regresar más tarde tendrás que hacerlo con un plan diferente.

Cuando has llegado al restaurante, un pequeño lugar muy pintoresco que reluce en detalles por doquier, solo escuchas a tu madre arrancar suspiros de admiración. Pero tú le restas importancia porque tu mente ya se encuentra en otro lado, para ser específicos en una tienda de artículos deportivos que si bien sabes, cerrará en una hora. Estás tan distraído que has chocado en el trayecto a la mesa con dos magos y un enfurecido mesero.

Es hora de pensar más rápido.

Y no sabes como, pero en cuanto tu familia se ha acomodado en sus sillas, preguntas a tu madre si puedes ir al baño, te has percatado que está en una ubicación estratégica de escape y una vía fácil para salir corriendo. Y entonces huyes como si la vida se fuera en ello. Sabes que tus padres aún no lo han notado y comienzas a contar los minutos que tardarás antes que tu madre sospeche algo.

Tras unas cuadras ya no aguantas más la falta de aire, pero para ese momento, te das cuenta que tan solo faltan tres metros y tu objetivo se habrá cumplido. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás estar en el aparador?

Pero tu mente ve otra idea, y planea entrar en la tienda, tan solo mirarás y tocarás unos segundos, tan solo unos pocos y luego te irás. Pero cuando flanqueas la entrada, ya ni recuerdas como te llamas. Tan solo ves colores, colores y formas y de nuevo colores. Hasta que algo dorado en una vitrina alta llama tu atención. Y te embelesas tan solo con el brillo para luego pisar a un hombre robusto junto a ti. Ni te das cuenta de la pinta pero luce atlético y albino. Y solo hasta que se queja, has decidido voltear y te recibe con una sonrisa.

-A que su brillo te deslumbra, ¿cierto?- Asientes atontadamente. - Es una snitch, supongo que tu padre ya te ha hablado de ellas.- Esta vez sientes que tu cabeza se podría descolocar por la fuerza con que le verificas la respuesta.

-Usted sabe mucho de quidditch igual que mi padre- Y al parecer tu afirmación le ha causado agrado porque te sonríe de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro que él es un experto, incluso más que yo- Y tu rostro se ilumina de admiración al poder demostrarle a un hombre como aquél, que tu padre definitivamente es mejor. -Me tengo que ir, pero… - Y saca una pequeña pelota de su bolsillo. Mientras te explica que es una imitación de la snitch de la vitrina, la raya de una manera extraña en la superficie. -Dale esto a tu padre-

-No se leer-

-Llévasela, el te dirá lo que es- Y le extiendes tu pequeña mano que desaparece en la de él, aún así su apretón es amable. -Ahora me voy, que me están esperando a comer- Y se mueve tan rápido que apenas alcanzas a decirle adiós con la mano.

'…Me están esperando a comer' Y tus ojos se abren tanto que duelen, sabes que has perdido tiempo y que ahora si pudieras usar magia, te desaparecerías como lo hacen los adultos.

Pero entonces al llegar a la esquina, entras a toda velocidad por la calle menos transitada. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuello cuando te has dado cuenta que tu _**sentido de la orientación**_ esta vez te ha fallado. Y te paras de golpe, tan solo para aspirar todo el aire posible. Es ilógico que al haber contado incluso los pasos ahora no halles la salida.

Pasados los minutos intentas regresar en tus pasos. A estas alturas tu madre seguramente ya habrá mandado a llamar a los "orores" o como se llamen, para seguramente encabezar tu búsqueda, y te comienzas a preocupar, mientras involuntariamente pasas tu mano sobre la pelota dorada en tu bolsillo.

Sabes que fácil, te ha llevado como quince minutos encontrar el lugar, pero sonríes para tus adentros cuando lo ves a unos cuantos metros y sin pensarlo mucho, tomas un gran bocado de aire y entras en el lugar para afrontar la situación…-

-¡Billy!- Tu madre te abraza tan fuerte que sientes tus huesos tronar. -Hijo, cariño… ¿Dónde te metiste?- Y de repente observas que tu madre no está tan enojada, que bien puedes intentar una táctica evasiva.

-Ma… má me es…tás ahorcan…do- Y cuando sus palabras terminan de salir, sientes que eres separado bruscamente para sin remedio alguno, ser observado por los ojos maniacos de tu madre.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!- Y tu alcanzas a retroceder un paso más. -Me has tenido muerta de pánico.. Y tu… y tú, vagando por quien sabe donde…- Tu padre trata de calmarla, y al parecer ella sede, pero en una repentina decisión, dejan el restaurante y aparecen en tu casa tan rápido que ni tiempo te da de correr.

-¿Se puede saber donde te metiste todo este tiempo?- Entonces tu gesto apenado hace que metas las manos en tus bolsillos, sacando rápidamente el objeto para ver si logras algo a tu favor.

Lo ofreces a tu padre. Y al parecer funciona porque su rostro se desencaja y observa de ti a la snitch tantas veces que comienzas a marearte.

-Esto… esto, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- Y recuerdas que tu plan no era decir el lugar, pero tu padre luce emocionado y eso puede ayudar.

-Un señor en la tienda de quidditch me la obsequió… para ti- Y ves como sube las escaleras corriendo para regresar de la misma forma junto a ti, visiblemente agitado.

-¿Acaso… fue… este señor?- Y tu asientes con la cabeza mientras él te abraza tanto o más que tu madre, y respiras porque sabes que por el momento, la emoción ha olvidado su huída. -Este hijo, es Armand… Armand Lutz, y esta…- Señala la pelota hacia tu dirección- es su autógrafo-

Entonces comprendes y como si hiciera falta, agregas. -¡Ya lo sabía!- Y ahora sabes que tu aventura realmente ha valido la pena.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades

Gracias... ! por todo... Rose, Wendy, Stef, taniz!, y los que pasan tanto de lj o de ff y disfrutan con la lectura... Saludos!

SOWELU


	9. Chapter 9

**#05. Olfato**

"**Travesuras****"**

El día había comenzado de manera común. Si se contaba como día común para cualquier Weasley, no haber causado algún tipo de desastre o haberse visto involucrado en algún problema con los vecinos, debido a que la pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos no tenía límites cuando se trataba de divertiste por su cuenta.

Y es que la vena de los tíos estaba en ella, ni como negarlo, cuando a cada segundo Bill tenía que dar explicaciones y disculparse con todas las personas a su paso… En su cuadra era todo un tema.

Al medio día, la pequeña familia paseaba con tranquilidad por las atestadas calles de Londres, habían decidido hacer una parada en uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro, antes de continuar la visita a casa de la abuela Molly. La pequeña niña estaba más que entusiasmada, y a sus casi tres años, iba sobre los hombros de su papá repitiendo como podía, que era más alta que todos los que veía pasar.

Y su papá orgulloso -es que no lo podía evitar- le iba festejando cada comentario aún ante los mohines de reproche que Fleur le devolvía. Ambos eran dinamita pura, era lo que decía ella todo el tiempo, y la complicidad iba más allá cuando Bill por lo regular, como buen padre, le salvaba de los regaños.

Caminaba dibujando círculos en el parque de la localidad, mientras la niña cantaba una canción sobre una araña o algo parecido, y Fleur iba a su lado ayudándola a terminar la estrofa cuando sin aviso alguno, una suave flor apareció de la nada pasando por las narices de Bill. El que hubiera un espeso árbol sobre ellos no lo advirtió. Solo la alcanzó a tiempo para pasársela a su pequeña hija que la agradeció riendo.

-Gaias papá-

Siguieron su andar hasta encontrar el restaurante que estaba repleto de personas por ser día festivo en el país. Y mientras esperaban en una esquina a que les otorgaran una mesa, un mesero se enredó con un cordón "invisible" y azotó en el suelo sin piedad, regando todos los platillos y bebidas que la charola portaba. Otra vez su hija se rió, aunque un poco más fuerte haciendo que varios curiosos de mesas cercanas la vieran con reprobación, para luego mirar a su padre por no saber educar bien a su hija. Bill solo le hizo con las señas que se calmara mientras él mismo se controlaba por soltarse a carcajadas. Salieron tan pronto Fleur advirtió algo sumamente extraño con la caída del pobre hombre. -"Cosas de magia"- murmuró, y jaló a su esposo e hija hacia la calle, mientras no dejaba de ver a Victoire con el ceño fruncido.

Concluyeron que después de ir a un parque de juegos cerca del lugar, irían directo a la casa de sus padres para comer allí.

El parque estaba dividido en dos áreas, el de juegos y una amplia zona donde podían correr a gusto. Y eso hicieron. Bill correteó a su hija por todo el parque como si tuviera tres años también, atrapandola, para soltarla minutos después volviéndola a atrapar.

Había unos cuantos niños en los juegos que reían y parloteaban sin parar, ya fuera en la resbaladilla o en los columpios, el griterío se dejaba escuchar por todas partes. Y Vic los veía con muchas ganas, a decir verdad, de salir corriendo hacia ellos. Pero Bill sobre este tema era un poco receloso, aunque como todavía no mostraba indicios de magia, bien podrían creer que era la gran imaginación de la pequeña si inocentemente contaba que sus padres eran magos. Y la dejó ir con los chiquillos de su misma edad.

Se colocó en uno de los columpios, haciendo vaivén lentamente sobre su lugar. Mientras la niña de junto lloraba porque su hermano mayor la había dejado sola sin mecerla.

-¿Poique ioras?- Sus palabras fueron firmes, aunque no muy claras.

-Porque no me puedo mecer sola- Le respondió la otra pequeña.

-Io te puedo aiudar- Y sin esperar respuesta, la niña que estaba junto a Vic, comenzó a mecerse lentamente. Y luego más fuerte, y más hasta que la niña casi se balanceaba en un ángulo de 180°, cuando su padre se acercó.

-¿Qué haces Vic?- Y la pregunta le sorprendió tanto a ella como a él. No es que él creyera que ya presentaba indicios de magia, sino que solo, tan solo la escena hacía parecer que así fuera.

-Nada- Y se bajó del columpio tan rápido mientras la otra niña comenzaba a ralentizar su impulso. Siguió a su padre saltando detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su madre, Bill decidió jugar otro poco con su hija, ya que sus primos estaban en cosas de niños. La levantó ágilmente para colocarla sobre sus hombros y ella gritaba de emoción mientras su papá comenzaba a correr por el jardín de la madriguera. Después de unas diez vueltas y haberse quedado sin aire, ambos se dirigieron a la sala repleta de cabezas rojas, con uno que otro negro, rubio o castaño, pero que de verdad eso parecía una convención de pelirrojos.

Se detuvo en una esquina con la niña aún en su espalda, mientras comenzó a relatar a todos los pequeños, una vieja historia de cuando su madre, le había querido cortar su "adorada" cabellera. Y todos rieron con la escena, cuando Victoire tratando de imaginar como hubiera quedado su padre sin su larga cabellera, comenzó haciendo ademanes con sus manitas de tijeras que iban quitando uno a unos los mechones rojos de su coleta.

-¿Algo se quema?- Bill comenzó a olisquear. -¡Juro que algo se quema!- Pero nadie le hizo caso ni le comprendió.

Bill había desarrollado tanto el **"olfato"** que era común que a cada rato diera indicios de cualquier olor extraño que llegara a su nariz. Aunque ese olor estuviera a varios metros fuera de la madriguera. Por eso habían aprendido a controlar el pánico siempre que juraba que algo se quemaba.

Hasta que su madre entró en la pequeña sala y todo el mundo calló, era tradición que llamara a comer a todos juntos. Pero no fueron esas las palabras las que salieron de su boca.

-Creo… que, algo se quema…- Y mientras daba un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, los ojos de Molly se abrieron de golpe al percatarse que de la parte trasera del cabello de su hijo mayor, salían pequeñas volutas de humo. Y la pequeña detrás de él tenía una mano en su boca indicándole que no la fuera a delatar.

-Bill, te… ¡Te quemas!- Y Molly gritó tan fuerte mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo delantero y con gran rapidez quitaba a la niña de su espalda. -Aguamenti-

-¿Pero que ha pasado?- Bill se miraba con tristeza tu coleta ahora chamuscada. -¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-Y de pronto volteó a ver a su madre, a Fleur, a todos los presentes en la pequeña sala, y finalmente a su hija. La pequeña lo miraba como si por arte de magia, hubiera hecho quemar el cabello de su padre. Se arrodilló, y poniéndose a su altura, la miró sorprendido, como si la estuviera viendo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, solo alcanzó a pronunciar.

-¡Felicidades, haz hecho magia!- Y la alzó para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades

Mil gracias por tus comentarios, arreglos, cambios, y demás xD Bien dices, está un poco floja pero que llegó el bloqueo con Bill, al menos en este tema... era el que queria pero no fluyo igual xD

Espero lo disfruten!!

Wendy, Stef, Rose y Taniz... niñas!! gracias por seguir estas locuras... por cierto, pronto veran a Luna en estos pequeños momentos xD

Y falta unaaaa! uff

SOWELU


	10. Chapter 10

**#07. Sentido del humor.**

"**Hasta pronto****"**

Deberían haber llegado hace veinte minutos. El día estaba encapotado y si querían llegar a tiempo, tendrían que haber salido sin contratiempos, por que al parecer el hecho de que fueran una familia mágica, no valía de nada para William Weasley, padre de familia honorario y defensor de la vida común. Con magia, pero común al fin.

Estaba seguro que debería haberles advertido con anterioridad al género femenino de Shell Cottage, que llegarían a King Cross en vehículo muggle, pues el abuelo Arthur le había prestado su nuevo auto producto de un favorable retiro. Y estaba dispuesto a probarlo. El problema con el que no contó, era el enorme tiempo que tardaban las mujeres en arreglarse. Por favor, que tan solo iban a la estación del tren, de cualquier forma, él pensaba que ambas eran hermosas.

Y se sentó a esperar. Junto con su compañero de aventuras que lo acompañaba desde hacía cinco años. El pequeño rubio de insipientes pecas en la mejilla, su segundo hijo, Arthur, como el abuelo, esperaba impaciente retorciéndose en el sillón junto a su padre. Ambos en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y golpeando el pie derecho contra el piso, bueno Arthur solo lo movía, ya que su estatura no le permitía más.

-Ya estamos listas- Una voz desde el fondo del pasillo abrió paso a su bella esposa y su "pequeña hija" que venía arreglada como una muñeca, su pelo recogido, y su atuendo impecable.

-¡Vaya! Ya era tiempo- Pero Bill no pudo darle el correcto tono de frustración, en cambio entreabrió un poco la boca a fin de quedarse sin más palabras que agregar.

No pudo evitar ver a su hija, quien hace unos meses había comenzado a emitir el ligero porcentaje que le correspondía de Veela, y lo tenía terriblemente nervioso. Ahora que iría a Hogwarts, tendría que estar al tanto de cualquier rufián que pretendiera acercarse a ella con más intenciones que amistad.

Bill tomó a su esposa por el brazo, y cada uno de los niños, tomó una de las manos de sus padres, que se aparecieron sin más en la madriguera. Fleur hizo preguntas mientras ambos nietos corrían a los brazos de los abuelos. La comitiva era grande, pero ¿que importaba con un auto expandido interiormente?

Todos los que hubieron pasado alguna vez por el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, saben que tarde o temprano deben acompañar a los más jóvenes en su viaje, a despedirlos en el andén 9 y ¾ para dejar que durante siete años, vivan sus aventuras propias, sus principios de magia en forma, que conozcan a los que serán sus mejores amigos. Y Bill lo sabe, y aunque nunca pretendió ser un padre receloso, tiene que admitir que no le estaba yendo nada bien en el tema de mandar a su hija sola.

Tendría a sus propios amigos, o de otras familias que ya conocían. Sin embargo, eso no podía hacer evitar que se tronara los dedos de nerviosismo mientras avanzaban por la entrada de la terminal de trenes. Su hijo iba a su lado contando cada uno de los andenes. Iba a ser su primera entrada formal al lugar.

El aroma era exquisito, no se puede interpretar sino se ha estado allí para el primer viaje de tu vida en el expreso escarlata. Y sin embargo, el aroma no indicaba comida o algún perfume. El aroma indicaba que ibas a vivir la aventura más grande de tu vida. Y Bill comenzaba a lastimarse el labio de la sola idea. "No tiene porque afectarme", pensaba para sí.

Y su miedo más acérrimo se vio descubierto cuando al traspasar la mágica pared que conecta ambos mundos, varios chicos la voltearon a ver. Victoire a pesar de ser una niña todavía, tenía un campo de atracción que provocaba que las miradas se posaran en ella, fuera quien fuera. Y no pudo evitar, que unos chiquillos de dos años mayor que ella que la voltearon a ver sin miramientos. Aunque los pobres posiblemente no supieran porque. La única y más acertada reacción que tuvo (según él), fue la de tomar a Vic por la mano, y que las marcas en su cara dejadas por su transformación, relucieran mientras hacía gestos de disgusto.

La cara de la niña se puso colorada al instante, y Fleur lo notó, fulminándolo con la mirada. -Bill, creo que la niña puede caminar sin ayuda-

-Solo la acompaño- Pero inmediatamente la soltó, al ver la expresión de su hija. Que tozudo estaba.

Anduvieron unos metros más hasta reunirse finalmente con Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban despidiendo a Ted Lupin para su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y todo le pasó rápido por la mente de Bill, parecía el plan perfecto. Decirle a Teddy que cuidara de ella era su salida. El chico al parecer era respetado por ser ahijado de Potter, que más podía pedir.

Pero sus ideas se fueron por el gran laberinto de cloacas que atraviesa la estación. Harry en uno de sus comentarios a punto sugirió que en unos años los dos chicos serían una excelente pareja. Y entonces su mirada se fue a posar inmediatamente a una esquina donde ambos adolescentes platicaban de lo más animado posible. La mano de Ted colocó un mechón de su cabello en su lugar mientras Bill pasaba dificultosamente un poco de saliva por su seca garganta.

Ideó formas de correr y decirle a su pequeña Vic que era pequeña para andar con novios, de hecho parecía el momento perfecto para el sermón padre-hija que dejó de lado tantos años. Y tantos años siguieron iguales porque el humo desde la chimenea del expreso de Hogwarts anunció repentinamente su salida al colegio. Dramática e impulsivamente Bill volteó a ver el enorme reloj que colgaba enfrente de él. Y las campanadas fueron marcando una especie de presagio para él. De verdad que tendía a sobreactuar.

Y todo pasó tan rápido que solo vio como Fleur corría hacia su hija para despedirla y darle un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, Ted era despedido como siempre con un fuerte apretón de manos de Harry y un beso de Ginny, mientras un montón de personas comenzaban a impedir la visibilidad.

Y oyó su llamado. Su hija repetía su nombre entre el bullicio a fin de poder decirle adiós. Y se encontraron. Bill se arrodilló para pasar sus manos por su espalda y abrazarla. Victoire con su melena pelirroja se fundió con la larga cabellera de su padre mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Y estuvieron unos segundos sin separarse. El lazo de esos dos era muy fuerte, y solo al escuchar el último aviso del pitido del tren, Bill acertó a alejarla no sin darle dos besos en sus mejillas. Tenía apenas un minuto para decirle algo de despedida. Y al ver a Ted que la esperaba con la mano extendida, supo que decirle algo sobre el asunto sería totalmente adecuado. Suspiró fuertemente y dijo:

-¡Diviértete mucho, amor. No se te olvide escribirme!- Supo que era lo mejor, ya tendría tiempo para platicar con ella, que Ted tampoco era mala elección. Y sintió como su **"sentido del humor"** mejoró considerablemente.

-Segu-ro Papi, todos los días.- Y sonrió al recibir la sonrisa de su hija. Supo que no escribiría todos los días y de alguna extraña manera le alegró.

Su hija salió corriendo a tomar la mano extendida que esperaba para subir al tren. Y el tren comenzó a andar. Lentamente se oían las ruedas dar vuelta mientras los vagones se acomodaban con fuertes estruendos. Ambos chiquillos salieron para agitar las manos fervientemente. Y Bill la despidió agitando tan solo su mano mientras veía el expreso alejarse en la curva.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades... mil gracias por la ayuda y tus comentarios... un complete largo por fin.. xD

Rose, Stef, Taniz y Wendy... niñas mil gracias!

Merodeadora-Chii, Pericles y hermioneyron ... si pasan... gracias tambien por leer...

terminé la tabla... ahora voy con una de Luna... pueden llegar a retos a la carta mediante este link... sin espacios...

http : / community. livejournal . com/ retosa lacarta

**SOWELU**


End file.
